el llanto del teléfono
by sakuxsyao
Summary: El era un hombre triste y solitario que hizo algo terrible en el pasado... y ahora... 5 años después se arrepiente... y quiere redimir su error... ¿será demasiado tarde?


Ninguno de los personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

El llanto del teléfono

En una gran mansión vivía un hombre de 30 años… era una persona triste y solitaria, todos lo veían con pena… nadie sabía el motivo de su tristeza… ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan joven fuera tan infeliz?

Como todas las tardes estaba sentado en su gran sillón, veía su hogar… ¿hogar? Eso, no era un hogar, solo una casa vacía… pero el pudo haber evitado eso… pero por miedo y egoísmo perdió a las únicas personas que pudieron darle felicidad. Vio el teléfono… ¿sería capaz de llamarla? Con las manos temblándole lo tomo… y con miedo marcó el número.

- ¿Hola? (dijo una voz infantil)

Su corazón se oprimió. Y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- Hola ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué llora?

Mas no podía responder, quería pero… no podía hacerlo.

- No llore… todo va a estar bien.

Su llanto aumentó… su amada siempre le decía esa frase.

- Mi mami me dice que llorar es malo… pero… ella llora todas las noches… bajito… para que no la oiga, pero si la oigo.

Se sentía una basura… sabía que ella lloraba por el.

- Bueno… me voy porque mi mami me tiene que llevar a la escuela… no lloré mas… adiós.

La comunicación se acabo… el lloraba ¿Cómo pudo lastimarla tanto? Y todo por su maldita cobardía… por no querer tener responsabilidades… por haberse alejado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba… por haber rechazado el mayor regalo que la vida le pudo dar… ser padre…

Y ahora se arrepentía… ya habían pasado 5 años… supo por su amigo Eriol que Sakura tuvo una niña… al oír la dulce voz de su hija se conmovió… Pasaron varios días y esta vez se animo a hablar… tenía que despedirse… se iría lejos… y tal vez no podría volver a oír sus voces.

- ¿Hola?

_ Escucha, ¿mamá esta ahí?_

_ Corre y dile mami, es para ti._

_- ah! es el señor de la otra vez espera, creo que esta en el baño y no se si podrá venir._

_ Dile por favor__ Dile que es importante__ Que la oiga yo._

_- Oye ¿tu le has hecho algo a mi mama? ella me hace siempre señas y me dice muy bajito, dile que no estoy._

Su corazón se rompía cada vez más… así que decidió cambiar por un rato de tema.

_ Y ¿dime tu casa como es?__ ¿Te gusta el colegio? ¿Sabes ya leer?_

_-_si pero cuando mama trabaja me lleva a la escuela la vecina, mamá me firma el cuaderno, a las otras les firma su papa, a mi no. (Dijo la pequeña con voz triste)

_ Dile que triste estoy__ Desde hace 6 años__ Los que tú tienes hoy._

-no, no yo tengo 5 años. ¿Tú conocías de antes a mi mamá? Ella nunca me hablo de ti.

Su corazón ya estaba destrozado y con voz lastimera susurró una frase…

_ Llora el teléfono_

_Si ella no esta_

_ El grito de mi amor__ Se muere en el auricular_

_ Llora el teléfono_

_ No cuelgues por favor_

_ Que cerca estoy de ti__ Con nuestra voz._

_ Su voz cada vez se quebraba más… _

___ Y pronto ¿verdad que vas a estar en el Hotel Riviera?__ ¿Te gusta el mar?_

_- Sí, me gusta mucho bañarme, y ya se nadar ¿Cómo conoces el hotel Riviera? ¿Ya estuviste allí?_

_ No pudo aguantar el dolor de no tenerlas con él… y con un leve sollozo dijo… _

___ Que sepan mi dolor, que mi vida sois vosotras dos._

_- ¿Tú nos quieres? Pero… si yo nunca te vi… ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué cambiaste de voz? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Por qué? _

_Era tan parecida a su amada Sakura… y con el corazón roto susurró nuevamente… _

___Llora el teléfono_

___Si ella no esta_

___ El grito de mi amor_

___Se muere en el auricular_

___Llora el teléfono_

___No cuelgues por favor_

___Que cerca estoy de ti_

___ Con nuestra voz._

___Oye escúchame_

___Llora el teléfono_

___Por última vez_

___ Porque mañana yo…_

___Me marchare…_

___Dile que venga…_

_- Ella ya se va… _

___ Vamos insiste._

_- Ya se fue. _

___No importa más..._

_Tenía tantas ganas de llorar… ¡tenía que despedirse de ella!_

_ - Adiós señor… (dijo la niña triste) _

_Adiós… mi vida._

_Cortó la comunicación y se abrazo a si mismo… ya la había perdido… _

___Y así pasaron los años…_

_Un hombre ya muy mayor… de 60 años, esta en un parque… se seca las lágrimas que había derramado por el amor de su vida… y se lamenta el no haber luchado lo suficiente por ella… ni por su hija. Ve su teléfono celular… y encuentra el número de Sakura. Con miedo intenta apretar el botón que decía "llamar" pero no podía llamarla… no luego de 35 años… de seguro ella ya se habría casado… ya lo habría olvidado. _

_Lloró nuevamente como un niño pequeño y luego sintió una suave brisa golpear su rostro… miró a su costado y vio a una mujer que a pesar de ser mayor… era sumamente hermosa… tendría 58 años… la vio tomar su teléfono… y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo y comenzó a llorar… el se acercó a la mujer para darle un pañuelo y se sorprendió ante el nombre que la mujer susurró._

_- Syaoran… (dijo con la voz rota) _

_El la miró y se acerco a ella._

_ - Sakura… _

_Ambos se vieron… el ya no vio el bello brillo en los ojos esmeraldas de ella… se la veía triste y dolida…Y ella ya no vio a ese joven serio y fuerte del que un día se enamoro… vio a un hombre triste, solo y acabado…Mas ambos se vieron nuevamente pero ahora con amor… esa mirada lo perdonaba todo… el le ofreció su mano… y ella la acepto… se sonrieron dulcemente y se besaron… como hacía mucho tiempo lo habían hecho tantas veces… y el sentimiento… era el mismo. Y así ella y el se fueron hacía donde el destino les indicara… se fueron a un lugar donde ya no llorarían… donde estarían juntos para siempre… y en el que nunca mas se oiría… el llanto del teléfono._

___Llora el teléfono_

___Si ella no esta_

___ El grito de mi amor_

___Se muere en el auricular_

___ Llora el teléfono_

___ No cuelgues por favor_

___ Que cerca estoy de ti_

___Con nuestra voz…_

___FIN._N/A: ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! MI PRIMER FIC TRISTE… :'( LLORÉ TANTO AL HACERLO… SE LO DEDICO A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MI OTRO FIC "LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD" OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE MINI FIC… :)


End file.
